Lovefool
by Dhidy Li
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que una chica puede pedir en una carta?... Tal vez lo único que desee... ¿y si lo que deseo es un amor fingido? no me va a importar mientras seas tú quien me mienta
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.** Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son total y completamente de la autoria de Clamp, y esta de más decir que yo no soy Clamp (si lo fuera tengan por seguro que desde hace muchos añooooos habriamos visto un beso entre Sakura y Syaoran, además de que **_yo_** seria rica... soñar no cuesta nada) lo único que si es completamente creación de mi muy dañada imaginación es la historia, espero que les guste!

* * *

"_Dos whiskis con naranja y unas patatas fritas para reírnos de lo perra que es la vida…"_

Había pasado los últimos 50 minutos en la misma posición, y si no hubiera comenzado a sentir los músculos acalambrados, pidiendo a gritos la vuelta de su movilidad no lo habría notado, es que, acaso, ¿Cuándo uno se enamora pierde por completo la noción del tiempo? ¿Parecer estúpido y retraído, estando en tu propia burbuja de felicidad venía dentro del paquete de enamorarse? No lo sabía, pero comenzaba a sentirme realmente molesta conmigo misma, era cierto que la clase de desarrollo personal no me inspiraba más que aburrimiento, pero eso no era una excusa para pasarse la clase entera pensando en Él, ni siquiera para mi misma.

Lo cierto era que estaba enamorada, enamorada como una idiota del chico más guapo de la preparatoria, aunque para mi era más que solo una cara bonita. Él no solo era guapo, sino que, además era inteligente, agradable, serio, reservado, increíble persona…

En mi vocabulario solo existían 2 palabras para describir la perfección: Li Syaoran. El chico era _sencillamente perfecto. _Perfectas notas, perfecto físico, perfectas cualidades, perfecta popularidad… _y no tenía novia._

Todo en él era y es perfecto, no podía ni imaginar en que el tuviera algún defecto, por muy mínimo que este pudiera ser. Supuse que sería lógico, pues nadie podría resistirse a ese cabello castaño, ni tampoco no apreciar la afinidad de sus facciones perfectas, la rectitud de su trigueña nariz, la profundidad su mirada ámbar, cómo se iluminaba, oscurecía o cambiaba de color de acuerdo con la luz del sol reflejada en ellos, cómo sus enormes pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos a la perfección y de cómo sus fuertes y masculinas manos se pasaban por su cabello para retirar el exceso de sudor cada que jugaba fútbol. Y claro, yo era una de las muchas chicas que babeaban, literalmente por el _"Pecado andante"_ como solía llamarlo en mi fuero interno.

Sin embargo yo sabía que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad con él, estoy segura de que si no me sentara detrás de él en el salón ni siquiera sabría que yo existo, tal vez era para el algo así como una banca más en el salón… éramos algo así como "conocidos que se llevan bien", y eso, por supuesto no era lo que yo deseaba, y recordar mi cruel realidad me hizo sentir una especie de dolor muy profundo en el pecho. Necesitaba sacarlo, necesitaba con demasiada urgencia que el dolor fluyera fuera de mi… ¡Lo necesitaba tanto! Así que no lo pensé 2 veces y me puse a escribir en una hoja en blanco… solo necesitaba desahogarme, y sabía que si hablaba con Tomoyo solo lograría preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba por mí, así que comencé:

"_Querido, me temo que nos enfrentamos a un problema… tú no me amas, eso lo sé y quizá no haya nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión y lo hagas. Sé que en tu vida haz recibido múltiples cartas de chicas incluso más monas e interesantes que yo, y qué quizá cuando termines de leer estas líneas olvides lo que he puesto, y lo que han significado para mí, y termines tirándola por ahí, olvidándola por completo, pero yo en cambio no lo haré._

_Desearía que me amaras… ¡por favor di que me amas!, no importa que me engañes… ¡adelante engáñame, finge que me amas! Solo di que me necesitas, no me podría importar nada más que tu._

_Sé que soy muy cobarde… últimamente he estado desesperada, paso días y noches pensando en ti, y me pregunto que podría hacer para que te quedaras tu conmigo. La razón no parece ayudarme, no me conduce a la solución y se que terminaré perdida en la confusión pero… ¡No me importa si realmente te importa! ¡No me importa que finjas! Solo deseo que me digas que me amas, aunque sea solo una mentira, no deseo que te vayas._

_Lloro amargamente y se que sueno como una tonta, pero… si supieras cuanto te necesito… estaría dispuesta a todo por ti, por unas cuantas palabras…_

_Disculpa si te he asustado…_

_P.s. Por favor ten en cuenta mis palabras, no deseo que te veas obligado a darme una respuesta, no creo que sea capaz de recibir una negativa tuya es solo que…mi único deseo es que si un día las recuerdas las tengas presentes y espero que no te pida mucho… no las olvides demasiado pronto. Con eso sería más que feliz._

_Sakura Kinomoto._

¡Listo! Le acababa de escribir una carta a mi amor platónico, ahora ¿no se supone que debería comenzar a sentirme bien?... la había escrito y aún así me sentía mal, tal vez yo era como una especie de masoquista, aunque de algo si estaba muy segura: Él jamás iba a leer esta carta, era lo suficientemente cobarde como para no dársela, a pesar de que sabía: le pertenecía.

No me fijé que había comenzado a llorar hasta que sentí húmedas mis mejillas, me limpié todo rastro de lágrimas que aún pudiera tener en mi rostro y esperaría a que Tomoyo no lo notara y comenzara a acosarme con más preguntas de las sumamente necesarias, estaba segura que no sería capaz de dar respuestas complejas, más allá de un "si-no" porque el llanto quebraría mi voz _de nuevo._ Comencé a recoger mis cosas para irme a casa cuando lo noté: ¡no había nadie más en el salón excepto yo! ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado absorta en mis pensamientos?

Suspiré.

Termine de guardar todo y vi la carta que aún seguía sobre mi banca. Me senté y la observé, tal vez nunca se la daría, pero aún así decidí doblarla delicadamente y guardarla, cuando termine la metí en mi carpeta… tal vez si yo fuera más guapa, un poco más lista e interesante… si fuera especial, si fuera como esas chicas que aparecen en las portadas de las revistas habría tenido el valor de entregársela…

Si Tomoyo me hubiera oído decir esto no me habría librado de un buen golpe en la cabeza y _casi_ podía escucharla diciendo: _"-Sakura escucha con atención y métetelo en tú cabecita, guárdalo en algún lugar, tal vez en __todo__ el espacio libre que tienes en vez de cerebro. ¿Es qué tienes aire en la cabeza? __Tú__ eres __especial__ y no cualquier chico te merece"._

Y ya me imaginaba a mi respondiéndole: _"-Él no es cualquier chico… así que siguiendo tu teoría yo creo que si me merece"_

Me reí. Era estúpido pero, hay personas que nunca cambian y Tomoyo (mi prima, y la chica que ostentaba el "noble" título de mi _mejor amiga_) y yo entrábamos en esa categoría.

Recordé entonces que si no me apuraba y la hacía esperar más tiempo del debido me obligaría a cargar sus compras una muy larga semana. Salí tan aprisa del salón que no noté que había alguien esperándome. Pero si me detenía a ver quién era perdería más tiempo y ya iba pésimo en mí "fallido intento de no tardarme" así que no le di importancia y me seguí de largo, no me di el lujo de voltear.

Llegue donde una Tomoyo muy impaciente me esperaba y salimos de la escuela. Algo en el rostro de ella me hizo no preguntarle nada y entonces… vi esa sonrisa de auto-suficiencia muy propia de ella y tragué pesado.

-_¡Oh no…!-_ Pensé, comenzaba a temer por mi dignidad y mi integridad física, fue entonces cuando lo dijo.

-Hoy, por haberme hecho esperar tanto irás a mi casa a probarte unos diseños que hice para ti, y nada de replicar, te lo has ganado- y una sonrisa macabra se extendió lentamente por su rostro de porcelana –te probaras **todo** lo que te diga y… me dejarás grabarte **sin protestar.**

Creo que para ese momento todo color en mi cara había desaparecido para dar paso a uno solo: el amarillo, y mi respiración comenzó a dificultárseme. Tomoyo río encantada de mi reacción.

-Cálmate Sakura, no es para tanto

Aún medio pálida respondí –Si Tomoyo, _tú ganas._

Recordé donde tenía mi carta, así que para evitar que se me perdiera o cayera en manos malévolas y equivocadas como las de Tomoyo abrí la carpeta para guardarla y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que no la tenía. Y todo por darme el lujo de no querer voltear y haber salido con "mi supuesta rapidez".

_Tal vez… solo tal vez si lo hubiera hecho habría notado algo importante: había dejado caer mi carta para Syaoran en la entrada de la puerta del salón, y todo por llevar fuera la carpeta… tal vez habría notado quién era la persona que me esperaba y… tal vez habría notado quién recogía mi carta._

Pero no lo hice y me lamenté.

-¡Hay no!- Fue tan bajo que Tomoyo no pudo escucharme.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¿Cómo les pareció la historia? ¿Buena, regular, mala, pésima, nefasta?...

Por favor no sean tan crueles conmigo, es la primera historia que escribo.

**Se reciben opiniones, cyber-tomatazos, insultos y, por supuesto, amenazas de muerte. Sólo envienme reviews**

¡Cuidense y gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mis tonterías!

**Dy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **No es necesario qe lo repita: Personajes de Clamp blah, blah, blah, blah... historia de mi total autoria blah, blah, blah, blah

¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

_Te voy a hacer un pastel, en vez de azúcar cianuro__ le voy a poner…_

_Y con betún de chocolate dirá:_

_¡Píntate un bosque y piérdete...!_

En esa única hora que había transcurrido ideé un mínimo de cien razones diferentes, cada una lo suficientemente convincente como para que cualquier persona, incluso ajena a mi misma, las creyese todas y cada una de ellas, sobre las probabilidades casi nulas que existían sobre que fuera Syaoran mismo quien encontrara mi carta y la leyera.

¿Y si alguien la encontraba y le parecía tan patética que al día siguiente había copias de la carta esparcidas por toda la escuela? ¿Y si la persona que la encontraba quería chantajearme?... Comenzaba a ponerme paranoica, lo único de lo que le daba gracias a Dios era de haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para no poner a quien iba dirigida mi carta.

Afortunadamente estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no era capaz de notar las monstruosidades que Tomoyo hacía conmigo, y ella malinterpreto mi actitud de aparente ausencia del mundo por una de sumisión, total y aceptada. Y si ella quería pensar eso… por mí estaba bien, no iba a ser yo quien le reventara la burbuja de felicidad, no quería ni imaginar las horribles cosas de las que sería víctima si me atrevía a hacerlo.

Media hora más tarde ya estaba en casa y aún me debatía entre si ir mañana a la escuela y ser el probable blanco de ataques junto con soportar mi humillación pública, o hacerme la enferma y quedarme en casa los próximos 30 años, hasta que la sociedad olvidara por completo que yo existía. Comencé a sacar mis cosas de la mochila en busca de mi celular, ¡saqué todo y no lo traía!

-¡Hay no, hay no, hay no, hay no! ¡Por favor Dios que esto solo sea una mala broma de mi imaginación!- ¡¿Cómo rayos había perdido el celular?!

-¡Eres genial Sakura!- Bufé. –En definitiva eres lo máximo, primero pierdes la carta y ahora el celular, ¿ahora qué más vas a perder?- Siempre había sido algo torpe y descuidada, pero lo del día de hoy era pasarse de la raya, alguien debía de hacerme un título que dijera: "_Sakura Kinomoto: exponente de la torpeza en su máxima expresión"_

No se me ocurrió nada más que hablarle a Tomoyo para ver que podíamos hacer. Me arrepentiré después, es seguro.

Tome el teléfono y esperé a que se escuchara el tono de marcación, tecleé los 8 dígitos que ya me sabía de memoria y espere a que Tomoyo contestara. Cuando estaba a punto de colgar una vocecilla adormilada que identifiqué como la de Tomoyo contesto.

-¿Diga?… Mansión Daidouji

-Hola Tomoyo… yo… lamento mucho despertarte, soy Sakura

-Aahh… ¡Hola Sakurita! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me llamas a mi casa y no al celular? ¿Y tu celular?

-¡Hay Tomoyo! Si quieres que responda a todas tus preguntas hazlas de una en una, y no así, de sopetón.

Y la risita musical de Tomoyo invadió la línea.

-Bien Sakura, ¿y tú celular?

-Ok, no te rías Tomoyo- Suspiré y dije –No perdí mi celular, se fue corriendo… literalmente la tecnología me aborrece.

-Hay Sakura, en definitiva eres caso perdido, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde lo pudiste haber dejado?

Lo medité un momento: la última vez que lo había visto fue en mi banca, cuando estaba haciendo la carta… ¡Oh no! Yo lo había metido dentro de la carpeta, junto con la carta.

Idiota. Eso es lo que yo era, no existía alguna otra palabra para describirme.

-Creo que se me cayó cuando salía apuradísima del salón

Tomoyo ya no pudo soportarlo y estallo en risas. Espere a que se callara.

-No te preocupes Sakura, mañana mismo vamos a armar un plan de búsqueda y rescate por tu celular.

Rodé los ojos, _casi_ podía imaginármela con los ojos brillándole y con su manita en el aire como si el plan que su malévola mente comenzaba a maquilar fuera un plan brillante.

-Si Tomoyo… gracias… bye.

-¡Oye espera!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Procura llegar temprano

Y colgó. No dijo nada más. ¡Y la muy grosera ni siquiera se pudo despedir!

Bien. Mañana _yo_ haría mi mejor esfuerzo por levantarme y llegar temprano. Pero la muy grosera de Tomoyo no se merecía que yo perdiera_**mis bellas horas de sueño**_. Como sea, yo por mi celular haría lo que fuera y _ella_ lo sabía.

Me fui a dormir aún con la preocupación de mi carta y mi celular en la cabeza y eso me provocó un sueño muy extraño. No fui capaz de entenderlo, y tampoco planeaba hacerlo.

Me desperté a las 6. Media hora _**menos**_ de sueño. Me apure en el baño y por primera vez en toda mi vida escolar me dio tiempo de peinar decentemente mi cabello, en vez de la medio cepillada que solía hacerme cada mañana por la falta de tiempo. Desayuné tranquilamente y el día de hoy mi hermano **no** tuvo excusa alguna para molestarme por levantarme tarde. Aunque claro, _esto_ no se repetiría a diario, lo mejor era que no se acostumbrara demasiado.

Tomé mi mochila y salí disparada hacia el instituto. Llegaría diez minutos antes de que cerraran y que Tomoyo se conformara con eso. Para mi _esto_ era llegar temprano. Comencé a recorrer los edificios del campus en dirección al mío, y mientras avanzaba noté como había mucha gente alrededor de unos carteles, tal vez eran los resultados de los clubes, de momento no le di importancia y me seguí de largo, ya tendría tiempo de ver como me había ido en el semestre. Llegue al edificio 4 y comencé a subir por las escaleras cuando un cartel en matices pastel llamo mi atención. Tenía letras muy estilizadas e imágenes llamativas, no perdía mucho tiempo si me detenía a leerlo, tal vez era importante.

"_¿Has visto un celular LG Cookie en color rosa? _

_Si lo has visto ¡Devuélvemelo por favor!_

_Ve al salón 3IM16 del 4º edificio con Sakura o Tomoyo_

_Neta… ¡Mi celular es mi vida!"_

¡Dios! En ese momento sentí que la cara me ardía de forma estruendosa, quería que la tierra me tragara, que se abriera un hoyo negro y yo me fuera por ahí…

¿Cómo se atrevía Tomoyo a hacerme pasar por esto? ¿Es qué quería terminar de trapear el suelo con lo poco que ya quedaba de mi dignidad?

Ya sabía yo que _**no debía haber venido **_el día de hoy a la escuela, estuve a punto de girarme a buscar la cámara escondida de ese tipo de programas donde le hacen bromas pesadas a la gente, sin detenerse ni un momento a pensar en la dignidad de las personas… y _casi _podía ver a Tomoyo muerta de la risa, pero al parecer esto, no era broma…

Ahora caía en la cuenta del porque había tantas personas en frente de los carteles. _¿Qué le había hecho yo a Dios como para que me odiara tanto? ¿Es qué acaso, en mi vida pasada yo había sido tan mala persona que ahora Dios se quería vengar de mí? ¿Es qué era karma?_ Era bien cierto que yo amaba mi celular, pero… ahora parecía una chica desesperada por recuperarlo, ¿Qué tanto le costaba a Tomoyo regalarme un celular nuevo?

Nada. Absolutamente nada, le costaría tanto como que se dejaran de imprimir libros de la Biblia. Ella era la heredera de una de las empresas de diseño de modas más grandes e importantes del mundo, su fortuna ascendía a millones y ¿ella que hacía?, hacer estúpidos carteles pidiendo, que digo pidiendo, rogando por que me devolvieran el celular. Ya sabía yo que terminaría arrepintiéndome por pedirle ayuda a Tomoyo.

Subí hecha una furia al salón. Era seguro: **yo asesinaría a Tomoyo**, le pediría que me acompañara a la estación y desde ahí la aventaría de una patada, sin piedad alguna a las vías del metro. Oh… tal vez… si nos encontrábamos ella y yo en algún puente peatonal, completamente solas, yo como _buena amiga_, la ayudaría a bajar de ahí más rápido, y en cuanto llegara la policía a investigar _yo_ diría en estado de shock repitiendo sin cesar: _"Ella… yo… no se que paso… ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué se suicido?" _Me reí estrepitosamente pero de forma maliciosa, mis planes por deshacerme de la existencia de Tomoyo de este mundo comenzaban a tomar forma, a eso yo le llamo ¡tener creatividad!

Llegue a mi lugar y Tomoyo no estaba, casi de inmediato medio salón se acerco a preguntarme por el celular y a extenderme _"su más sentido pésame" _Eso solo lograba hacer crecer mi furia contra Tomoyo, ¿es qué toda la escuela debía de enterarse de mi gran falta de habilidad?

Esta Tomoyo me la pagaba.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

La verdad es que a mi no me a agradado mucho el capitulo, pero lo que mas me importa es que a ustedes les guste

Y la verdad no tengo palabras para agradecer todo el apoyo que yo he recibido, les agradezco mucho a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se han dado el tiempo de leer mi historia. Y aunque me gustaria poner _"Querida ... muchas gracias por el review..." _no me parece justo.

Hubo varios chicos que me firmaron de forma anonima y me encantaria agradecerle tambien a ellos, asi que solo un favor: si no tienen cuenta ¡dejeme nombre!

Para mi es bien valioso saber a quien le gusta y a quien no le late mi historia. ¡Gracias por todos los reviews que recibi! Juraba que no iba a tener mas de 2, **_me he superado_**... haha

Cuidense mucho y gracias por perder tiempo conmigo!

**Los quiere Dhidy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solamente hago uso de ellos para nuestra

sana diversión ;)

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

_¿Qué esconden las palabras que decimos sin pensar?_

_¿De qué hablan las canciones que no paro de escuchar?_

_Dicen siempre lo mismo__…_

_Dicen que mi inocencia se ha perdido…y ya yo hay vuelta atrá_s_…_

Cuando aún meditaba sobre cuál sería el plan más adecuado para deshacerme de la existencia de Tomoyo, y terminaba de refinar algunos cambios de vital importancia para demostrar mi total inocencia, Tomoyo hizo su celebre aparición y opté por el plan más sencillo de todos, pero no por eso el menos importante: ignorarla.

-¡Hola Sakurita!

-Ah… Hola- Dije de la manera más cortante que pude

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es qué no te ha parecido genial mi idea para recuperar tu celular?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Fue ahí cuando exploté y comencé a grita histérica.

-¡Que alguien me pase algo, lo que sea! ¡Que sea lo suficientemente duro como para romperle la cabeza a esta idiota!- Afortunadamente Syaoran no estaba, solo estaba su mochila pero al parecer él había salido. Así que me importaba poco lo que los demás pudieran pensar de mí, afortunadamente no había nadie prestando atención a nuestro show, solo nuestros amigos. De un momento a otro deje de estar sola y vi que las manos de Chiharu y Yamasaki me detenían por los costados. Y no puse resistencia, de verdad **quería** que me detuvieran, no quería hacerle algo a la chica que tenía frente a mi, algo de lo que seguramente después me arrepentiría.

-Ya se calmo, suéltenla- Dijo una Tomoyo en extremo confundida.

Las manos que me sostenían desaparecieron poco a poco. En cuanto me vi libre bufé exasperada y le solté a Tomoyo:

-Con amigas como tú para que quiero enemigas… ¡Si contigo basta!... Sabes Tomoyo contigo me saqué la lotería, ¡Tú vales por dos!

Y Tomoyo no hizo más que reírse ante mi comparativo, ella era de chocolate y todo me perdonaba.

-Hay Sakurita… pero tienes que admitir que **mi **idea fue bastante brillante

-Si claro, _brillante_- Dije deformando la última parte de la oración

Tomoyo rodó los ojos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, el amor de mi vida llegó junto con su mejor amigo 2 minutos antes de que sonara el timbre, tomó su asiento y la rutina de mi triste y patética realidad se hizo presente como cada mañana. Las clases comenzaron con una normalidad tan asfixiante que creí que moriría aplastada antes de que el timbre que indicaba el receso sonara. Y en cuanto lo hizo tomé mis cosas y salí apresuradamente del salón, le había dicho a Tomoyo que el día de hoy necesitaba estar sola, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

Le di la vuelta al edificio y me senté en las jardineras, saqué mi ipod y me puse los audífonos a todo volumen, no quería saber absolutamente nada del mundo exterior.

La fresca brisa de la mañana acariciaba mi cara con lentitud, y la verdad es que no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado en mi propia burbuja de felicidad, así que decidí que ya era hora de regresar a la realidad cruel y absurda de mi vida cuando lo noté.

Syaoran estaba sentado en un árbol frente a mí, con los ojos abiertos observándome, con su hermosa mirada ámbar puesta sobre mí, y ¡Dios!... ¡De que forma me observaba! Jamás lo había visto concentrar la mirada de esa forma, y mucho menos en mí.

Entonces me sonrío.

"_Nunca antes había pasado algo así… una sonrisa apacible con un poco de vergüenza, es la primera vez que la veo…por alguna razón me siento aliviada…mi corazón a comenzado a latir de forma desbocada"_

Giré la cabeza de forma que pareciera un movimiento casual para asegurarme que fuera a mí y no a alguna modelo sentada a lado mío a la que él estuviera viendo. No quería quedar como una tonta y sonreírle de forma estúpida si no era a mí a quien veía.

Cuando me quedó claro que no había nadie más en esa dirección, excepto yo, (y por supuesto no existía tal modelo junto a mí) me sorprendí. ¿Por qué me sonreía a mí?

Tal vez estaba recordando algún buen chiste, o el _si_ conocía a alguna modelo. No quise ilusionarme demasiado, así que me volteé y comencé a prepararme para irme, cuando sentí una mano tocando dulcemente mi hombro, me giré y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que era Syaoran mismo el que me había llamado. Me quité los audífonos y trate de recordar como respirar e intente reconectar las funciones básicas de mi cuerpo, como el hablar.

-Hola Sakura

Y yo para ese momento me encontraba en estado de shock mental, ¿¡Él se sabía mi nombre!?

¡Claro que el sabía mi nombre!, si me sentaba desde hacía ya dos años detrás de él, iba a ser lógico que recordara como me llamaba. Dios, una se pone estúpida cuando se enamora ¿a que si?

-¿Te sientes bien?- Creí ver preocupación en su mirada… ya hasta comenzaba a imaginar cosas, _yo_ en _definitiva_ era caso perdido. Y para colmo me había dejado llevar por mis pensamientos.

-Eee… si, estoy bien ¿Deseas algo?

Genial. En buen momento se le ocurría a mi cerebro apagarse y dejar de funcionar, me había abandonado en el momento más importante de mi triste adolescencia.

Parecía indeciso, como si no supiera si decirme o no algo importante, así que para darle confianza no se me ocurrió nada más que sonreírle.

-¿Me podrías acompañar a un lugar?- Pareció ver confusión en mi rostro porque añadió –Tranquila, no vamos a salir de la escuela, y solo será por un momento, entonces… ¿Qué dices?

Lo último lo dijo con una voz tan increíblemente seductora que así me hubiera pedido que saltara desde el primer puente peatonal que me encontrara no me habría negado.

-Si claro, por supuesto

¡Hay no!

Volvió a sonreírme y creo que hasta se me olvido _de nuevo _como respirar, yo era un caso grave; me extendió una mano que yo tomé sin dudar y me ayudó a levantarme. Comenzamos a caminar en silencio, aún con mi mano aprisionada por la suya.

Tal vez el **no** era conciente del efecto que ese simple roce provocaba en mí, pero yo si. Y por un instante creí que el corazón iba a salírseme del pecho.

Pero ahora nada más parecía tener importancia, fue como si todo el mundo desapareciera por completo y solo quedáramos él y yo…

Tal vez, después de todo… Dios sí me quería más de lo que _yo _merecía.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Se que este capitulo es lago corto, pero la realidad es que era uno solo junto con el anterior, solo que me parecio muy largo...

Sigo agradeciendo el apoyo de todo mundo, y ya saben se reciben:

**amenazas, cyber-tomatazos, insultos por lo pésima que soy como escritora.. etc, etc...**

Y lamento haberme tardado taaaaaantooooo en subir el cap anterior, pero la preparatoria de verdad absorbe tiempo, y no tenía nada bueno que escribir, parecía un zombi mal pagado de alguna película de resident evil, y la vida que se lleva cuando eres estudiante de preparatoria no merece llamarse vida... pero en fin, no planeo aburrirlos con mi historia de vida barata! ;)

**Cuidense!**

**Feliz Navidad!**

**Los quiere mucho Dy!**


End file.
